Posterior capsular opacification (PCO) is a frequent complication of cataract surgery. PCO occurs because lens epithelial cells remaining after cataract surgery have grown on the capsule. In some cases, if the condition progresses significantly, the patient's vision may be worse than it was before cataract surgery. Therefore, improved tools for removing lens epithelial cells from the underside of the anterior capsular membrane and the posterior capsular surface are needed.